


养虎为妻

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	养虎为妻

可惜，李赫宰千算万算，在脑海中设想了千百遍李东海彻彻底底变成人那天的情景，也没料到事情会演变成这样。

眼下他怀里抱着一个浑身湿漉漉的美丽少年，那少年还顶着一双白色的猫耳朵，长长的绒尾巴在李赫宰胳膊上紧紧地缠了三圈，最后剩一点脆弱的尾巴尖儿垂在李赫宰胸前。

李赫宰简直像抱了一块烫手山芋，扔了舍不得，圈着……

再圈着他就要当场给你诠释一个什么叫欲火焚身！

“海海，海海，清醒一点……”

李赫宰一个头两个大，他发誓他真的只是想给小老虎洗个澡，结果小老虎太闹腾在浴缸里呼啦着水玩，搞得李赫宰全身基本都湿透了，被迫出去换了身衣服，顺便把晒在阳台上的浴巾拿回来给李东海擦毛。

就这么一转身的功夫，再回来的时候原本沾满了整个浴缸的白色小老虎就不见了，取而代之的是一个扒着浴缸边双目紧闭的小少年。

李赫宰被他吓得心跳都骤停了一下，反应过来之后赶紧把李东海裹在浴巾里抱了起来，小家伙变成人之后的整个身子都泛着不正常的潮红，脸颊也带着红，看起来十分难受。察觉到熟悉的人的气息就哼唧着靠了过去，白皙的手臂无师自通地环住了李赫宰的脖颈。

李东海的呼吸也是灼热的，他被李赫宰拦腰拢在怀里，所有的气息都扑在男人脸上，让李赫宰脚步一滞，一股邪火瞬间顺着血液涌向下腹。

“赫宰……”李东海含含糊糊地喊着他的名字，简简单单的两个字硬是被他奶里奶气的嗓音叫出了分外缱绻的意味。他觉得自己浑身好像快要烧起来了，唯有和李赫宰肌肤相触的地方传来丝丝清凉，舒服得他恨不得把自己全部贴在李赫宰身上。

“我难受……”

李赫宰一颗心揪成一团，轻柔地把小孩放在床上，替他把额前不知道是被汗还是水濡湿的头发捋上去，眼里的担忧浓的好像要流出来，耐着性子哄他：“海海告诉哥哥，到底哪里难受……”

李东海在床单上无意识地扭了扭身子，他刚刚本就在洗澡，况且一只老虎平时穿什么衣服，眼下变成人了自然不着一物，一举一动都无声地散发着致命的诱惑。

李赫宰眼底渐渐笼罩上一层猩红，他看李东海的反应就猜的七七八八，猫科动物一般会在自己经历过第一次发情期之后完全成熟，之前申东熙就说过李东海处于亚成年的状态，只是受到了非自然力量才会变成一只奶猫的样子。他从那次之后自己查了很多资料，关于动物变成人的说法众说纷纭，没什么考究价值，李赫宰无奈之下也只能多抽了些时间陪李东海，就怕宝贝出什么意外，搞得金钟云每天被迫替他看公司的时间无限延长，整个人看见李赫宰就散发着阴沉沉的气息，活像见到了杀父仇人。

虽然李赫宰觉得自己的猜测是正确的，到底是怕李东海真的难受，自己下体都完全一柱擎天了还是克制着先安抚躁动中的小老虎。

李东海感受到李赫宰轻柔低哄的声音勉强恢复了几分神志，他虽然成长在一个无忧无虑的环境中，却并不是什么都不懂，但他没料到自己第一次化形是在这么狼狈的情况下，浑身酸软无力，耳朵尾巴都无法收回去，偏偏李赫宰还一副一点都不惊讶的样子，依旧对自己有无限的耐心和温柔。

小老虎当然不知道不久前的某天夜晚自己的这副样子早已被李赫宰尽收眼底了，他只是依稀记得那天早上男人的心情很好，甚至没有像往常一样计较被他睡梦中流出的口水浸湿了的半个枕头。

发情期让他的身子格外敏感，李赫宰稍一触碰他就觉得自己好像化成了一滩水，李东海不自觉湿了眼眶，主动凑上去轻舔了一下李赫宰的下颌，喘着气说道：“赫宰……我，我发情期到了，你……帮帮我好不……”

李赫宰早在他贴上来的一瞬间理智就绷断了弦，不等人把话说完就直接压了上去含住了他日思夜想的红唇，如狂风骤雨般席卷过李东海的整个口腔，在小老虎呜咽着快要窒息时才放开他，然后李赫宰手一探准确无比地抓住了李东海的性器，握在掌心里轻轻地摩擦。

陡然受了这么大刺激的小老虎眼泪瞬间就落了下来，未经人事的身子抖得不像话，他哭着下意识地就想靠近李赫宰，这个他唯一全然依赖又喜欢的人。

“赫宰，我……我……”

李东海“我”了半天也没能说明白他到底想表达什么，李赫宰没了耐心，含着小老虎的唇一下下地吮吸，在寂静的室内发出清晰可闻的水声，舌头温柔地划过脸侧舔掉了那里还未能完全落下的眼泪，转而又去刺激李东海已经立起来的乳头，手下也跟着缓慢地撸动起来。

“海海，宝贝，帮我脱掉好不好？”

李赫宰眼底的欲望蒸腾着，烧起来的火连带着把李东海也点燃了，他柔声地诱哄道，空着的那只手抚上李东海颤抖着的手，带着他像自己下半身探去。

李东海在接触到那根硕大时整张脸“唰”地一下就全红了，哆嗦着指头去拉李赫宰的外裤拉链，已经完全勃起的阴茎粗长的吓人，顶端兴奋地吐着黏液，李东海别过脸，不敢再看。

李赫宰被他这副害羞的模样逗笑了，自己欺身上去又追着李东海的唇舌索吻，把李东海的手裹在掌心里，包着那两根性器上下撸动了起来，还不时刺激一下那垂在两侧的囊袋。

“呜……”李东海忍不住呻吟出身，被陌生情欲支配的身子经不起挑逗，没几下就射了出来，浓白的精液全都溅在李赫宰的小腹，把那里打的一片泥泞，看起来淫糜极了。

到底是第一次，这么快。

李赫宰低低地笑起来，把处在高潮余韵中的李东海翻了个身，两条腿推起来跪在床上，嫣红的小穴已经发情期的缘故，又受到了情欲的刺激，现在正一张一合地暴露在空气中，让李赫宰的呼吸一下粗重了起来。

他随手抹了一把小孩射出来的精液，浅浅地抽送了一根手指进去，肠道已经自动分泌了透明的液体，里面又热又湿，李赫宰没费多大力气就轻而易举的塞进了三根手指，他摸索着换着角度在穴道里探索，在探上某块突起时听到了李东海陡然拔高的尖叫。

肉刃已经抵在了穴口，却不知为何犹豫着不肯进去，李东海从滔天的欲海中缓过一口气，眯着一双眼睛，不明白身上的人怎么突然停下了动作，他十分难为情地感觉到他的后穴已经出现了一股痒痒的感觉，迫切地希望被什么东西贯穿。

“赫宰？”

李赫宰抱着李东海换了个姿势，让小老虎坐在自己的腰腹间，两个人面对着面，男人脸上的神情无比温柔，摸摸李东海脑袋上的耳朵，他手下紧握的腰肢白皙紧致，是这个世界上他最爱的宝贝，可做到最后一步他却停了下来。

“海海，我说过的，要等你自己告诉我你的名字，就现在，告诉我。”

“东海……我叫东海……”

“东海，宝贝……真的不后悔？”

男人还没发泄过一次，性器此时硬邦邦地顶在李东海的股间，都到了这个份儿上，自己忍到额角发汗，明明克制欲望克制地那么辛苦，却还要为了当初的一句话确定自己的心意。

就好像如果李东海真的在此刻摇摇头，男人就会真的忍耐着到此为止一样。

李东海心里一阵阵的发酸，他主动用自己的尾巴缠上李赫宰的脖子，在男人来不及反应的身后咬着唇用后面吞下了李赫宰的灼热，用实际行动告诉了李赫宰他的答案。

在那一瞬间，李赫宰听见了心底满足的喟叹，从刚遇到李东海时他就知道这只小老虎是特殊的，所以打从一开始，李赫宰就没有奢望过要留住他。这半年来，他捧在手心里养在心尖上的宝贝终于有一天要在他身下以这样的方式走完成长的仪式，让他怎么不感慨，怎么不心动。

李赫宰猛地抬着腰向上顶撞，同时两只手不容拒绝地掐着李东海精瘦的腰肢往下沉，用双唇堵住了李东海的尖叫，然后凶狠又快速的抽插起来。

李东海在李赫宰完全进入的那一刻抽搐着达到了高潮，太深了……他甚至有种李赫宰把囊袋都塞入进来的错觉。

男人根本没有给他适应的时间，就像打桩一样耸动着下身疯狂地向上顶弄，这个姿势本该是李东海在他身上动，可他现在完全软成了一摊水，连尾巴都缠不住了，无力地耷拉下来在床单上小幅度地颤动，又立刻被李赫宰坏心眼攥在手里揉捏。

最后李赫宰射出来的时候李东海已经完全没了力气，浑身充满了各种不可言说的液体，像那只最后被他咬坏了的白虎玩偶，从脖子到大腿根部，都被李赫宰打上了烙印，男人无处安置的满腔爱意都化作一个个鲜红的吻痕，全都炽热而裸露地刻在李东海身上。

情事过后的李赫宰才更像一只慵懒的大猫，他把李东海搂在怀里，一只手搭在小老虎腰上，形成一个完全占有和保护的姿势，另一只手按着李东海的肚子，那里微微鼓起，装满了他的液体。

他现在是我的了。

“海海，我爱你。”

李赫宰勾着嘴角，唇边的笑意怎么都掩不住，把玩着李东海的尾巴，又揪了揪小老虎的耳朵，终于在把人彻底惹恼之前吻住了他，在唇齿相依间成功让脸皮薄的小老虎红了脸，支支吾吾地不敢看他。

都说床上的男人鬼话连篇，李东海心里唾弃着李赫宰的真情表白，身体却十分忠实地反应了主人此刻的心情。因为小老虎的耳朵已经不自觉地竖了起来，还一抖一抖地，尾巴也早不知何时又绕着李赫宰的小臂轻轻拍打，明明就是一副开心到飞起的样子。

抱着累得抬不起一根指头的小娇妻，哦不是，小娇虎去继续两个小时前那场未完成的沐浴时，李赫宰还在苦恼，听说老虎一年有3-4次发情期，这也太少了吧。  
开了荤的李大总裁苦于夜短，恨不得白日宣淫，夜夜笙歌啊。


End file.
